That Was
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: What if Greenlee and Kendall would together? What if there was an underlying meaning to Kendall saying your an ex that keeps hurting me? *Update* The next parts brings a greenlee/kendall/? triangle and a storyline of Bresse w/ Supernatural tones
1. Chapter 1

_That Was…._

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_PRESENT…_

_Kendall was sitting up in the hospital after Spike was taking for tests and Greenlee had come into the room. Kendall was in defense mode and she looked across to Greenlee….._

_SOME YEARS AGO…._

_Greenlee and Kendall came back to the house as Zach was there. It was the time where Zach and Kendall would married for the first time. Zach also knew that Kendall was going to carried Greenlee's baby to term and also knew the women was doing something else of the together nature. So After Zach had said what he said, it was then he left and Greenlee looked pissed. "What?" Kendall asked and Greenlee responded, "Don't ever kiss me that fake again." Kendall couldn't believe she was being that petty. "My mother doesn't know the difference between…." Kendall was interrupted by a passionate kiss by Greenlee and they stopped. "If you ever kiss me that fake again, that kiss I just gave you will never happened again, I'll cut you off." Greenlee said and Kendall responded, "You'll cut me off." "I can't do that." Greenlee and Kendall gave into there passion._

_PRESENT…_

"_You this ex who keeps hurting me over and over." Kendall said and added, "I can't believe I almost loved you like that." "Kendall please you're the only thing I have left." Greenlee said with tears in her face. "Don't you remember I was standing at that spot when I begged to forgive me and you didn't! You drove away Greenlee, you drove away and didn't give a fuck how hurt we would!" Kendall yelled and Greenlee had her head down._


	2. Chapter 2

_**That Was……**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

_**SOME YEARS AGO….**_

_**Greenlee was lying on top of Kendall. "Are we gay?" Greenlee asked and Kendall responded, "Maybe it's just you." "Leslee." Greenlee said and Kendall responded, "Is that a combination of lesbian and your name?" Greenlee laughed and looked at Kendall. "How is this happening?" Greenlee asked and Kendall responded, "Maybe it's because nobody else gets each other like we do." "Yeah." Greenlee said and they gave each other a small kiss. "Besides your hotter than Angelina Jolie." Kendall said and Greenlee gave her that look.**_

_**PRESENT….**_

"_**I have to make this right with you. I have to make you understand that I wasn't thinking. I was so jealous! I was so jealous that you are with the same monster that ruined my eggs. You made your bed with him!" Greenlee yelled her point out and Kendall responded, "So hurt Spike…" Kendall almost said broken hearted. "No I didn't think of it, I wanted to turn around and I stay with Spike. I will pay for this however long you want and I will never forgive myself for this as long as you want…" **_

_**SOME YEARS AGO…**_

"_**I promised you that I will be your girlfriend as long as you want.." Greenlee said and added, "I will never leave you, I will accept you for who you are.." Kendall laughed her ass off at that and Greenlee told her to stop laughing… "That was good." Kendall said and Greenlee responded, "What do you say?" "Okay I'll be your girlfriend." Kendall said and Greenlee carefully kissed her. **_

_**PRESENT…**_

_**Kendall was passed angry but Spike was still alive and Greenlee was there for him at the wreckage. She stayed with him, she never stopped. Kendall closed the door and she realized that all energy had to be on Spike right now. Every time she prays right now, it has to be about Spike and no one else. She looked at Greenlee and called her over. Greenlee knew that the knives would close and Kendall shove them away as they fell to the floor. Kendall called Greenlee over and they held each other…The exes had one of the biggest cry together. SOME YEARS AGO…Greenlee left Kendall and didn't see the whole picture, she broke a promise and could have had Kendall forever. It could have been it but Greenlee didn't see it but Kendall saw the big picture Spike, Zach, Ian, Erica, Ryan and Bianca came first but most of all so did Greenlee. PRESENT…As Kendall got some sleep, Greenlee put the sheets over her and walked off. "I love you Kendall." Greenlee said and walked out of the room**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**That Was……**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

_**It was JUST A DREAM….**_

_**Greenlee woke up at a hotel room and saw it was the day after she had left. She drove back like a bat out of hell as it was early in the morning Kendall woke up and opened the door to see Greenlee in the pouring rain. "I'm not losing you." Greenlee said and added, "Fuck Ryan, I don't care if this is a baby, we made this together.." She walked in. "It's my thing, when I feel betrayed I run and I ran but I came back and I lost Leo but not you. I'm not going to lose you and all I have to say is your going to have the babies or we'll adopted." Greenlee laughed in her tears. "I love you, you complete me…" Greenlee said and then busted out laughing because she watched Jerry McGuire before she fell asleep that night…Kendall said, "Shut up, I love you now get in my bed and show me how sorry you are!" Greenlee skipped to the bedroom and Kendall slapped her ass in there. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**That Was……….**_

_**BY**_

_**WhoAmi2010**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Okay this is after part three there was no Zach and the casino is Greenlee's…She broke with Kendall and Babe never died. Now if everyone is confused this is from the part where Greenlee woke up then realize she shouldn't leave then came back to Kendall's and did the Jerry McQuire line. **_

_Bianca was talking about her mother and her preparations, Reese just loved it when she freaked out._

_So as Bianca got a breath, she took her fiancée and dipped her with a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Bianca asked and Reese responded, "Because I love you and I want to marry you as soon as possible." Bianca was surprised but still wanted to know where it came from and so Reese told her about…"Every time I waited, it was like I don't want to do that, I mean I just I want to make it official because we belong together and besides I'm looking forward to the wedding night." Reese said and Bianca responded, "What about the wedding night?" "The house is really big and every room I think should be broken into before our children get in there." Reese said and Bianca responded, "You are so…" "You have no idea." Reese said and they kissed some more. _

_Kendall walked in on this. "Wow, I forgot what that looked like." Kendall said and Bianca responded, "No one told you to break up with Greenlee." Kendall shook her head because she knew how much of a romantic Bianca was. "Binks not everyone is supposed to be happy all the time. We have Spike." Kendall said and Bianca responded, "But you miss her." "I do but she has Babe." Kendall said and she turned to see Babe…Babe knew that she wasn't welcomed but tried her best to make a best of the situation. "Hi everyone.." Babe said and Bianca responded, "Hey babe." _

_Babe and Bianca would friends until she got in-between her sister and Greenlee. Greenlee was wide open in a vulnerable state after Ryan had kidnapped Spike and caused him to go deaf. Ryan did it because he didn't like the fact that Greenlee and Kendall would gay. Kendall shut off Greenlee because she was so crazed with payback that she got it when she put Ryan in a coma. It was that action that made room for Babe. "I can't stand it when your angry with me." Babe said near heartbroken. "Binks listen I may think the southern tart should be put through the flames of hell but that's my fight don't hate her because of that." Kendall said and then gave her hug then said bye to Reese. "I'm sorry Babe it's just sometimes I…" Bianca said and gave Reese a look. "She just protective of Kendall, I mean it's hard for Kendall to believe in anyone or anything." Reese said and Babe responded, "Your friendship is what matters the most to me." Babe walks away and right into Greenlee. "How's the repairs coming?" Greenlee asked and Reese responded, "Very good." "Take the night off be with your soon to be wife, get out of here and come back for tonight." Greenlee and Breese walked out. "Kendall was here…" Babe said and Greenlee remembered…_

"_**I promised you that I will be your girlfriend as long as you want.." Greenlee said and added, "I will never leave you, I will never not accept you for who you are and I will stop having sex with you.." Kendall laughed her ass off at that and Greenlee told her to stop laughing… "That was good." Kendall said and Greenlee responded, "What do you say?" "Okay I'll be your girlfriend." Kendall said and Greenlee carefully kissed her. **_

_Greenlee then told Babe she was okay and kissed as Kendall walked in has her heart dropped again_

_**I don't believe you **_

_**When you say don't come around here anymore. **_

_**I won't remind you..**_

_**You said we wouldn't be apart.**_

_**No I don't believe you when you said don't come around anymore.**_

_Kendall still doesn't believe Greenlee for now….._


	5. Chapter 5

_**That Was…..**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Five**_

_**For this New Years Greenlee threw a Karaoke bash for everyone this was to have a lot of fun. Kendall was in the opening and she had a leather pants and shirt. Greenlee had on a dress with Babe and as they would making here and there. Reese and Bianca would daring each other to sing. So it got around to Bianca and she decided to sing Unchained Melody to Reese and it brought Reese to tears a little bit. Reese was up and Bianca didn't know what to expect from her she actually never heard her sing. Reese picked I want to know what Love is and she sang it to the part that everyone was just being nice to say how good she was and Bianca loved the fact that she tried.. Babe then sang her song You're Still the one and Greenlee had a smile on her face. Kendall came up and the song she picked was…..**_

_**One hour later has the ball dropped there was Reese and Bianca engaged in a kiss, Erica was with Adam while an argument ensue between Babe, Kendall and Greenlee because since Kendall sang the song, "It's Not Over…" On that song, she stepped in front of Greenlee and gave her a powerful kiss in front of Babe then stopped. She then took the microphone and said, "I'm taking my girl back in 2009.." **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**That was…..**_

_**By **_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Six**_

_**Reese was in a mediating state as Bianca knew not to interrupted her. You see Reese had a secret that most people wouldn't understand…Reese was a therian which meant she was wolf underneath human skin and gay. She always knew what was the best ground to built on and tried to cut down as less trees as possible. The reason why she still got business was because she was that good. As Reese came back out of it and she felt the effects as she had a mental shift. She smelled something, she smelled that the cubs would not here and so she saw Bianca. Reese smiled as she slump down to her hands and knees then on two legs sneak up on Bianca. Bianca put everything down and greeted her with a kiss..**_

_**They stopped. "Don't you think I know when you're coming my love?" Bianca asked and Reese responded, "Can't…blame me….for trying…" Reese trying to shift back to human words. Bianca knew how to calm her down so Reese could feel human again. "Greenlee and Kendall belong to together…" Reese said and Bianca responded, "I agree." "She is her mate even if she can't get pregnant.." Reese said and Bianca asked, "What are we going to do about it my love?" **_

_**Reese then got down and she turned to Bianca then went into her room. Reese dressed in black with boots over her pants. Reese smiles and started to walk out. "Reese!" Bianca said sharply.. "Trust me my love…" Reese said…**_

_**Reese went to Kendall's…"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked and Reese responded, "She's in her house right now with Babe and you're here with the cu…I mean kids, doing what?" "She doesn't want me.." Kendall said and she had quit after three months as this was the start of March…"Do you love her?" Reese asked and added, "All you need is love and mating as well. Sometimes all you need is acceptance and forgiveness…" Reese said and Kendall hang her head. Reese then showed her some pictures of Greenlee and Babe fighting. "They are broken up.." Reese said and Kendall looked at the pictures..**_

_**Reese opened the door and Greenlee was there… **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**That was**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Seven**_

_**Reese stood there with a chair barricading the door. Greenlee took a look at Kendall and vice versa. "You don't want to be here." Kendall tried to point out and Greenlee responded, "You said I could still see the kids." "They are our kids of course you could see them, you said tomorrow." Kendall said and she paused, Greenlee then quickly said, "I've had a bad day." Greenlee walked pretty much defeated and then looked at Kendall. "You made me waste time with Babe when I should be with you!" Greenlee yelled and Reese looked at her hand which was like a paw right now. **_

"_**You left me because of Ryan!" Kendall yelled and Greenlee couldn't denied that. Greenlee and Kendall went back and forth, up and down then a breaking point. "You tried to go on with Babe!" Kendall yelled and Greenlee fire back admitting she was wrong! Kendall paused and said, "Did you just.." Greenlee confirmed what she said and added, "I was wrong and I missed you so much, I'm sorry I hurt you and I want you back." Greenlee cried and Kendall walked to her slowly. "You really hurt me, bitch." Kendall said and Greenlee was taken back by that. "I'm crying here!" Greenlee yelled back and Kendall wiped her tears away. Kendall broke down and kissed her first.. Reese knew that was all she wrote and drove back home…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_That Was_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Eight_

_Bianca woke up in the middle of the night then jump out of the bed then stood straight up and arch her neck up. She looked strangely at the moon and couldn't believe the beauty there was in it. It shined so bright with mist around it and she thought it to be so many things. She compare it to her mother who shows so many layers and Kendall too. She inhaled and could sniff the pollen in the air. There was new thoughts that would coming to her mind and there would about chasing every single smell, every part of the air out there. _

_Reese woke up and saw her girl sniffing the air. Reese got up and saw Bianca. Bianca was going through what Reese called a mental shift but only true spirit wolves in human bodies are only supposed to feel that. Bianca never thought to be therian. _

"_I want….to go out…" Bianca said and Reese then kneel to her.. "We have cubs." Reese said and Bianca responded, "They come with us.." Bianca was happy about that idea and Reese couldn't see if Bianca was fooling around. Reese then sniff Bianca then sniff again and scent something different about her. She didn't know what it was but it made Reese very horny and Reese then guided her love back to bed to were her only way to wear her down she knew was with sex. Bianca was under the covers in the morning and woke up with a throng on but it was under her shorts. She got her robe on and it was Reese with a cup off coffee. "Why am I wearing a throng?" Bianca asked in joke and Reese asked seriously, "Do you remember last night?" "No…" Bianca responded and Reese told her what happened. _


	9. Chapter 9

_That Was_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Nine_

_Last Night…_

_After several bouts of sex, Bianca was wearing Reese out. Reese knew this the excess of energy which went with comfortable of being what she was. "It's….great and smells great. Love…It's the only thing that matters." Bianca said and then walked to the door. "The cubs as well." Reese was beginning to put it together as she walked to her girl. "How long have you been awake?" Reese asked…_

"_A long time when I was coming out, I felt free and it was nothing in the world could hurt me anymore. Sarah was a teacher to me, Lena was too old…" Bianca said and laughed. "Hey Lena sounds like she was my age.." Reese laughed with her and Bianca kissed her. "Yes…You have massive energy and your heart is so beautiful…" Bianca said and responded, "Maggie I thought was it but now that I have you…" Bianca told her about the dreams about running and woke up always in bed. Reese knew that you could run without the full moon. Reese and Bianca was in the county of Pine Valley and so she wanted Bianca to walk with her. Reese was inside as Bianca was outside, this was a risk. _

"_I want you to smell around." Reese said and Bianca smelled the air. Bianca walked to the left and as she walked around to the corner of the house. She kneeled down and saw her clothes. Bianca smell her and it was her but a little husky. Bianca walked to Reese.. "This is mine." Bianca said and smelled Reese. "You smelled like me right now….You smell…..different than before with people…" Bianca said and Reese was so confused about this.. Therian can't turned a human, right?_


	10. Chapter 10

_That was _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Ten_

_In The morning…._

"_Your not joking." Bianca said and Reese shook her head about it. "What you are, can it?" Bianca asked and Reese opened up the book. "Human are more acceptable to therian energy when they feel and express love both physically and emotionally. If a human accepts all this, they aren't a true therian…They start acting out the fondest wishes to please there love and should never be discouraged for doing so as long as it doesn't hurt someone." Reese said and Bianca still trying to take this in.._

"_Baby, Are you afraid to lose me?" Reese asked and Bianca come clean. "Sort of…I love what you are and maybe I wanted to experience it. I don't want to actually be a wolf in a human body but I just like who you are and wanted to share an aspect of it. I'm afraid because…" Reese reached and held her. _

"_I have no problem with you sharing it…" Reese said and then took Bianca somewhere else. _

_Reese saw Bianca's secret wardrobe. "You told me that this is the new Bianca when the kids aren't around, the throng." Reese said and Bianca began to remember buying all these clothes then saw the risqué boots. Reese then showed Bianca her secret wardrobe. . _

"_You think I like being vanilla all the time. They make me feel so I don't always have to run in the woods or let my wolf take over. I could feel free being what I am is more than that it's freedom but it's also knowing the difference. Cubs always come first and then after is us.." Reese said. Miranda crashed the party and after breakfast then school. There was a knock on the door as Reese thought it was someone else, it was Kendall and she looked like she was terrified. _


End file.
